Problem: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rr}2 & 2 \\ 0 & 2 \\ 7 & 1\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 0 & 7 \\ 2 & 2 & 1\end{array}\right]$